Kurio ko uddah le jana
& (credited as Bollywood Rainbow) |game = |image = JD3= |-|NOW= |year = 1994 |from = movie |tvfilm = |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Golden Orange 2B: Sienna Brown |pc = Magenta/Orange |gc = Blaze Orange/Electric Violet Buttercup/Electric Violet (Remake) |lc = Light Blue (Remake) |difficulty = 3/3 (Hard) |effort = 2/3 (Average) |nogm = 3 each |pictos = 63 |nowc = Kurio |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dura= 2:53 |kcal= 19}} "Kurio ko uddah le jana" by and (covered in-game as Bollywood Rainbow) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 'Original' P1 is 'a woman, has hot pink hair in a very long braid, and wears a light purple sari, a light purple armlet on her left arm, an orange glove, and anklets. She is barefoot. 'Remake In the remake, she remains the same except there was a few changes, her braid is a regular pink instead of hot pink, and her sari is now indigo. P2 'Original' P2 is a man with a pink mustache, wears a purple hat with a yellow stripe, a red shirt, a purple belt, a pair of orange pants, and a purple glove. He is also barefoot. 'Remake' In the remake, he is now wearing a regular pink shirt, an indigo hat, and a purple with an orange stripe hat. He is still barefoot. His glove is now purple instead of pink. Kurio coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kurio coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kurio coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kurio coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are standing in a palace, probably . At the horizon, many Indian buildings and flying birds can be seen. In the original version, the buildings are in a shade of blue and reflects the dancers and your score while in the remake the building are in a shade of pink and no longer reflects your score. Xbox 360 In the Xbox 360 copies, some details are different and there are some semi-transparent blankets hanging on the walls. Gold Moves There are 3''' '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''P1: Raise your right hand towards P2. P2: Lean back and point both your arms towards P1, as if you're being pushed back. '''Gold Move 2: '''Both: Raise your arms to your sides, as if you're shrugging "I don't know". '''Gold Move 3: Both: Criss-cross your arms in and out upwards. P1 does this kneeling on the floor while P2 stands behind her. This is the final move of the routine. Kuriogm1.png|Gold Move 1 KKULJ GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game Kuriogm2.png|Gold Move 2 KKULJ GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game Kuriogm3.png|Gold Move 3 KKULJ GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game Appearances in Mashups Kurio ko uddah le jana appears in the following mashup. * Worth It (Tease Me) (Remake) Trivia * At the beginning, P2 jumps over a fence and lands behind P1, however, he doesn't appear right away. * In the Xbox 360 version, the transition between the intro of the routine and the actual start of the song is much quicker. * The full title of the song is "Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Didi Tera Devar Deewaana)". ** If it wasn't shortened, it would be the longest title in the whole series, beating Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). * P2 looks pinker in his remake. * Many people assume the song is covered: however it appears to be only re-masted audio. * This is from the movie "Hum Aapke Hain Koun...!" which translates to "Who Are We To You...!". * In Just Dance Now, some lyrics disappear faster than normal. * Although the song title was in complete lowercase (besides the first K) in , it has been changed such that every first letter of each word is now capitalized in Just Dance Now. ** However, the title was fully capitalized in Just Dance 3 for Xbox 360. * The background was more crooked in its Beta version. * The song has been shortened by over 6 minutes, making the most shortened song in Just Dance history. * In Just Dance Unlimited, the song is affected by a glitch: sometimes, after playing it, the game unlocks the avatar from Cercavo Amore.https://youtu.be/qH-_tif4iNY?t=206 * In the menu icon of Just Dance 3, the walls and the floor are greenish instead of light blue and there is a golden blanket on the roof. These do not appear in the actual routine. * In the Just Dance Now and Unlimited menus, P1 appears with a pink glove, although she actually wears a yellow one. * There is an incorrect pictogram. Gallery Game Files lalallaleighleigh,.png|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' Kurio.jpg|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' (Remake) kurio_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 427.png|P2's avatar on /''Unlimited'' 200427.png|P2's golden avatar 300427.png|P2's diamond avatar kuriopictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots LALALALALALALALAMenu.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu Kurio jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Kurio jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Kurio jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 3/Beta Elements#Kurio ko uddah le jana kurio beta.jpg|Beta background kurio beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 kurio beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 kurio beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 kurio beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta pictograms 4, 5 and 6 Videos Official Audio Didi Tera Devar Deewana - Hum Aapke Hain Koun...! (HD 720p Song) Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 3 Kurio ko uddah le jana, Bollywood Rainbow (Duo) 5* Just Dance Now "NEW MUSIC"Bollywood Rainbow -Kurio ko uddah le jana- Just Dance Unlimited - Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance China - Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana - Bollywood Rainbow Cover Just Dance 2017 - Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana by Bollywood Rainbow Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana - Bollywood Rainbow - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana - Bollywood Rainbow Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Indian Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs